<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144402">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Commanding, Dan on top, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nightmares, Sexy Times, Teasing, Truth or Dare, ride me like an animal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a nightmare about Arin firing him. The gamer only knows one way to set the lanky singer's mind at ease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Dan woke in a cold sweat. He had had the nightmare again. He threw off the sheets and stumbled to the bathroom for a cold drink of water, standing there clutching the counter in tight fingers, staring at his shadowy reflection in the mirror. Wondering how he was supposed to face Arin in the morning.</p><p>            The singer was balled up in protective layers of hoodie and beanie, a balm from the chill fall air but also a safety net against his feelings. Or was it other people's feelings? Either way he made it safely to the game room and snuggled himself up into the corner of the couch, wanting to just disappear among the stale chip pieces and loose change under the cushions. Arin walked in with an armful of sweets and drinks, ready to start the day, chipper as ever.</p><p>            "Hey man, how was your morning?" Arin cleared a space on the coffee table for all of his prizes and glanced in Dan's direction. The singer just made a grunt of acknowledgement that he had heard and nuzzled deeper into his blanket fort, not wanting to talk to anyone, least of all Arin.</p><p>            Dan was eerily quiet for the rest of the day. Arin knew something was up but figured Dan would tell him when he was good and ready. Dan couldn't bear to let anything slip, constantly feeling like he was three words from breaking down in front of his best friend. The day finally ended and everyone was packing up to go home. Dan had uncurled himself from the safety of his nest and plodded to the kitchen for a drink. Arin cornered him, using this quiet time when the studio was completely empty to finally ask Dan about his curiously defensive behavior.</p><p>            "Anything we need to talk about?" Arin asked as casually as he could while refilling his water bottle.</p><p>            "Why would there be anything we need to talk about?" Dan answered, taking a swig from a bottle of iced tea. The frigid liquid steeled his nerves for what he knew was coming, but he still felt completely unprepared for this conversation.</p><p>            "Because you've been avoiding me? Because you've been so quiet? Because you don't seem like yourself today?" Arin screwed the cap on his water bottle and set it on the counter harder than he meant to. The noise made Dan jump. The gamer stepped up to Dan, trapping him against the counter. He stood far enough away to not startle the nervous singer, but just close enough to let Dan know that he wasn't leaving until Arin got an explanation. Dan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.</p><p>            "I guess you deserve to know." Dan hung his head, that soft mane of curls hiding his quickly misting eyes, "I've been having these dreams..." Arin bit back an eyebrow-waggling comment about <em>'what kinds of dreams?'</em> and let Dan speak.</p><p>            "Dreams about...getting fired..." His voice was small and far away. Arin's normally happy-go-lucky Player Two was wilting like a paper boat in a bathtub.</p><p>            "Dreams about you firing me. Specifically. Like, I do something to really piss you off and you just unload on me in front of  everyone and kick me out and I'm just totally destroyed. Mentally, physically. I wake up in pain. My chest hurts. My stomach hurts. It always makes me feel like I'm going to throw up."</p><p>            Arin's eyes were wide and dewy. He could never think of doing anything like that to Dan. This gorgeous funny man had brought the show into the limelight. He had rallied everyone around him like a beautiful inspiration. He was an inspiration. Especially to Arin.</p><p>            Dan's shoulders shook. The gamer wanted to crush Dan to him, reassuring and tight. But he was also so scared to touch him. Afraid that Dan would just slip between his fingers; like everything they had done had been a dream.</p><p>            "Hey..." Arin's voice was soft and comforting. Dan looked up into the gamer's face. Arin was smiling. To Dan it seemed like the most radiant smile that the gamer had ever worn, genuine and heavenly. Arin reached out, slowly. He didn't want Dan to curl back into himself. His fingers brushed down Dan's damp cheeks, smearing the tears away with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>            "You don't have to have dreams like that anymore. I could never do something like that to you, no matter what you did. Plus, what could you possibly do to make me do something so horrible to you?"</p><p>            "I don't know..." Dan sniffled. All he could think of was how grounding Arin's touch was right now. How secure he felt, here in the studio kitchen, just the two of them.</p><p>            "Then don't worry so much. If you can't even think of a reason while you're awake, why are you stressing yourself out dreaming about it?" Arin moved closer. Dan could feel the warmth of Arin's body as those hands circled his waist gently, pulling the singer closer.</p><p>            "Did you want me to give you something better to think about?" Arin closed the space between them and Dan's fingers clenched against the soft fabric of Arin's hoodie as their lips met. Arin could taste the salt of Dan's tears on those damp lips. He didn't want Dan to be sad anymore. He didn't want the singer to have bad dreams anymore. He only wanted to see Dan happy, smiling. The way he should always be. Dan broke the kiss. There was a sliver of a smile on his perfect mouth.</p><p>            "I know one way I won't have any bad dreams tonight..." The singer's small smile cracked into a mischievous grin, "How do you feel about sleepovers, Arin?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Right at this moment, Arin's bedroom looked like an oasis to Dan. The gamer was puttering around, lighting what few candles he had, dimming the lights and cracking the windows to let the stale air out from the night before. He picked up a few stray pieces of clothing and tossed them in the hamper, but to Dan the room was perfect exactly the way it was. It had Arin in it.</p><p>            "Everything alright?" Arin's gentle voice floated into Dan's ears and he snapped back to reality,</p><p>            "Yeah. Just...enjoying this."</p><p>            "Enjoying what? Watching me clean up my messy room?" Arin chuckled and tossed a pair of jeans in the laundry, but not before smelling them and pulling a face, which made Dan laugh.</p><p>            "Just...being with you. Here." The singer replied, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. It groaned slightly under his weight and he fingered the bedspread.</p><p>            "Well, I'm glad you're here too." Arin swooped down and stole a kiss from Dan's surprised mouth, smiling at his small victory. The singer kicked off his shoes and tucked his long legs underneath him.</p><p>            Arin was pulling off his jeans and sliding into a pair of sleep pants. They were pink and patterned with yellow stars. He tossed another pair towards Dan who caught them with one hand, huffing an amused sound when he noticed that they had unicorns on them.</p><p>            "I bought them for you ages ago for your birthday and then never got around to giving them to you. I'm terrible with that kind of stuff. Sorry, man."</p><p>            "No worries, you know I'm just as bad." Dan replied, pulling on the comfy lounge pants, "So, what did you have in mind for our sleepover?" He continued. Arin flopped on the bed, kicking his legs in the air,</p><p>            "Well, first I thought we could watch the new Twilight movie and eat ice cream, and then braid each other's hair and talk about all of the boys that we like from school...." He rolled his eyes, "I don't know. You're my guest tonight, so you decide what you want to do. It's not like we have work tomorrow, so whatever it is, we can sleep-in in the morning."</p><p>            "Mmm..." Dan was suddenly thoughtful.</p><p>            "You got something in mind?" Arin rolled onto his back and looked at the lanky singer. Dan was just as handsome upside down.</p><p>            "Arin..." Dan began, glancing at the gamer, watching as those attentive eyes focused on him, "What do you like about me?" Dan sat cross-legged and Arin scooted up to rest his head in Dan's lap.</p><p>            "Is 'everything' a good enough answer, or do you want specifics?"</p><p>            "Something a little more specific, please." Dan replied. Arin closed his eyes thoughtfully.</p><p>            "Well, I fucking adore your laugh." Which of course made Dan chuckle and Arin smile, "I like the way you can always see the best in things and people. I like..." Arin picked up one of Dan's hands, the fingers long and smooth and cool against his own, flushed and warm.</p><p>            "I like your fingers...I like it when you surprise me with a touch or a whisper when no one else is around." Dan's eyes softened as Arin kissed his knuckles reverently. He did love showing affection to his friends, but recently, with Arin, it was getting harder and harder to deny his attraction to the gamer.</p><p>            Arin's tone got playful, "I like it when we're having sex and you tell me I'm yours..." He chuckled and watched a rosy blush stain Dan's cheeks. They always joked like that during gaming sessions, but here, in the sanctity of Arin's room, with no one else around, Dan figured that Arin would be completely honest and open. But he still should have expected some ridiculous quip from the gamer, because that's just who Arin was and Dan loved him for it.</p><p>            "Are you mine?" Dan's eyes caught Arin's, searching and hungry. The singer was leaning closer, waiting for Arin to answer.</p><p>            "I'm all yours, baby." Dan closed the space between them and Arin leaned up into the kiss. Dan's fingers threaded through the gamer's smooth hair and he leaned up to grip a handful of Dan's t-shirt, pulling him closer. They broke apart after long breathless moments. Arin rolled over and sat up, cracking his shoulders and wrists. Dan still sat cross-legged, looking like a dream in the middle of Arin's bed.</p><p>            "What's next on the agenda, babydoll? Truth or Dare?" Arin's sing-songy voice hid silent promises and Dan was feeling brave and comfortable enough to go after them.</p><p>            " Sure. Truth." Dan replied confidently, watching as Arin's disbelief melted into a challenging smile.</p><p>            Arin figured that he'd start off strong, "What's your wildest fantasy?"</p><p>            Dan squirmed a little at that one and thought about it for a moment, "Honestly, I'm pretty vanilla. It's mostly just like, really enjoying myself and the other person, you know? Does that even count as a fantasy?" He chuckled and Arin smirked.</p><p>            "Truth or dare?"</p><p>            "Truth." The gamer swallowed, wondering what beans he'd have to spill to the leggy singer.</p><p>            "What's <em>your</em> wildest fantasy?" Dan smiled.</p><p>            "Are you sure you want to know?"</p><p>            "It wouldn't be much of a game if I didn't." Arin sighed, steeling his nerves.</p><p>            "Okay. Well, you know how we joke all of the time about getting together, or doing raunchy stuff together?"</p><p>            "Uh-huh." Dan nodded, figuring he knew where this was going.</p><p>            "Well, I uh..." Arin felt a hot blush staining his cheeks and looked into his lap. Why was it so much easier to say stuff like this in his head rather than to the object of his affection sitting less than five feet away?</p><p>            Arin was still silent so Dan figured he'd finish the thought, "Are you saying you have a crush on me and would really like to do all of those things that we only joke about doing all of the time?" Arin nodded, that blonde streak of hair brushing his cheek.</p><p>            "Well, like I've said before, even on camera, you don't have to be shy about it, just go ahead and ask."</p><p>            "But what if you say no?" Arin finally mustered the courage to look Dan in the face.</p><p>            "What if I say yes?" Dan cocked a sly eyebrow in the gamer's direction and Arin's blush deepened.</p><p>            "Truth or dare?" Arin's voice sounded shaky to his own ears, imagine how nervous he must sound to Dan?</p><p>            "Dare." Dan turned the tables, wondering what Arin would ask of him.</p><p>            "Would you, I mean, do you want to uh..."</p><p>            "So far this isn't sounding much like a dare." Dan smirked. Arin straightened up and swallowed,</p><p>            "I dare you to fuck me." The words hung between them like a cloud of smoke, obscuring their thoughts, making them both own up to their feelings. Dan was the first to make a move, leaning on his hands and knees on the bed, his face inches from Arin's.</p><p>            "You dare me?" Dan's eyes were heavy-lidded and haughty, just begging Arin to own up to the dare.</p><p>            "I dare you. I double-dog-dare you."</p><p>            That was the ballsiest thing Arin had ever said in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            "Nnngh, Dan...Fuck!!"</p><p>            Arin was on his knees with his ass in the air, his back slick with sweat, chest heaving as his fingers dug into the pillows. Dan was kneeling behind him, squeezing more lube onto the toy they had found in one of Arin's drawers.</p><p>            "I said I wanted you to fuck me, not drive me out of my mind with all of this teasing. And- Ohhh, fuck-" Arin shivered, "How are you so good at that for being so...Nnngh!...new to all of this?" Dan just smiled, sliding the toy home again, twisting it inside Arin's abused hole. The gamer had pulled it out of the drawer mostly as a joke to see how Dan would react, but now, with his knees shaking under him, Arin was starting to rethink his decision.</p><p>            Dan had gone all commanding on him and pulled him into position, those slim digits pushing into his tight entrance, stretching and scissoring his fingers until Arin was a drooling mess. He desperately craved the singer's cock, finally getting a full view as they disrobed. It made his mouth water. But now, ten minutes later, Dan was still teasing him, making him tremble with need.</p><p>            "You just have to be patient, Arin." Dan replied, shoving the toy in a little faster, watching as Arin's strong muscles clamped, pink and greedy, around the dildo.</p><p>            Arin didn't want to be patient. He wanted to feel that thick piece of flesh pressing between his ass cheeks. He wanted Dan's fingers tight on his hips. He wanted to feel the tickly brush of that curly mane along his back as Dan lost it between his thighs, wanton lustful sounds filling the air between them.</p><p>            The singer finally pulled the toy free and tossed it onto the towel they had spread out underneath them to keep the bed relatively mess-free. Arin caught sight of the bouncing pink silicone and released a shaky breath. He knew what was coming and he was so damn ready he felt like he might explode.</p><p>            Dan lubed up his cock and slid it between Arin's slick cheeks, he could feel those powerful muscles twitch as the gamer flinched in anticipation. He tangled his fingers in Arin's hair and tugged a little, earning a throaty groan from the gamer. Man, Arin was such a joy to play with. The soft breathy whimpers and greedy moans he let slip were so tantalizing. It only took a few small motions and he was melting under Dan's hands.</p><p>            Of course, what Arin hadn't figured out was that Dan's neck was infinitesimally sensitive. The slightest breath, the lightest touch would have him practically on the floor in pleasure, willing to agree to almost anything. And if you used your mouth, well, say hello to a mess and a shower in less than five minutes. Some girls had even gotten Dan off through sucking a hickey into his neck, not even needing to touch anything downstairs. But if they did, that was a major bonus.</p><p>            "Are you ready? Man, why am I even asking, you were ready the moment I agreed to all of this." Dan huffed a smirk and tightened his grip on Arin's scalp, sliding in smoothly.</p><p>            "Oooohhh, Fuck!" Arin's breath was ragged. He was gnawing his lip, loving the gorgeous stretch of Dan's cock in his ass. Dan was losing it already. The clenching heat of those slick, tight muscles as Arin squeezed his ass. The gamer was groaning and panting, squeezing the pillow under him in a lusty fist.</p><p>            "Can I move a little?" Dan queried, having stilled once he had gone up to the hilt, pressed against Arin's hips. The gamer moaned and nodded, "Oh yeah, give it to me hard." Arin's dirty words made Dan's heart do somersaults, but he pulled out and shoved back in slowly, testing the waters.</p><p>            Arin groaned, shoving back against Dan's body. He felt so <em>full</em>, so complete. It made him dizzy with awe. He felt as if he could just lie here and enjoy this sensation forever. Then Dan started to move in earnest.</p><p>            He pulled Arin's hair, slamming his hips into the gamer's ass lustily. His desperate whimpers and those keening moans, not wanting to be too loud, made Arin smirk. The gamer spoke through grunting sighs,</p><p>            "You don't need to hold back, Danny. Let me hear how good it feels..." Arin's fingers clenched against the pillow as Dan drove in harder, forcing the air from Arin's lungs with every rough thrust. Dan's other hand clamped against his hip, nails digging in like a punishment as the singer drove into him like he was trying to get to the other side.</p><p>            Arin had never seen this side of Dan before, all grasping fingers and rough panting breaths. He was bestial and predatory, taking his pleasure and giving as good as he got. Arin was helpless against such an onslaught of lust, feeling it seep into his sweat-slick skin from Dan's trembling fingers.</p><p>            "Oh, fuck yeah, you're so tight, baby." Dan was hunched over Arin's back, yanking on that thick hair, tufting in his grip. Arin clenched his muscles and didn't care to stop the wet line of saliva dripping down his chin, loving the sloppy mess Dan was making him into. It was a rough dirty fuck and he knew that was exactly what they both needed.</p><p>             "Oh, fuck me...!" Arin's voice was broken and ragged, fraying at the edges as Dan's hips slammed against his. The room was too warm. Dan's hold on his hair was too much. Those fingers dug painfully into his hip, but he loved it all and all of it together drove him completely over the edge.</p><p>            "Dan- Dan- I'm gonna, oh, god, fuck!"</p><p>            "Yeah, come for me, baby!" Dan's mouth was just as dirty as his was in bed and Arin felt himself coming, muscles clenching, hips slamming back against Dan's cock, wanting to feel that explosion of heat coating his abdomen, sticky and white-hot.</p><p>            Dan shoved in deep and then deeper, groaning as he came. It was a feral sound that made the hairs on the back of Arin's neck stand on end, but he was too far gone to notice. And Dan felt too good, shoving that thick rod into his quivering body. Dan watched as he pulled out, his release dribbling down Arin's inner thighs, thick and opalescent.</p><p>            They both collapsed to the sheets, completely spent and worn out. Dan was the first to regain the use of his limbs and padded sleepily into the kitchen to grab them a sweating glass of water. Arin drank gratefully and passed the glass back, wiping himself off.</p><p>            "So, what should our last game be for the night before bed?" Arin chuckled, watching as Dan slid underneath the covers with him.</p><p>            "There's this one I heard of called Silverware Drawer," Dan said, lying on his side as Arin scooped a hand underneath the singer's dark curls, tucking his arm beneath Dan's head.</p><p>            "Uh-huh..." Arin purred, switching off the light.</p><p>            "Well, someone is the little spoon, and someone is the big spoon, and you see who falls asleep first." Dan snuggled against Arin's chest, kissing the gamer's wrist as Arin's other hand curled across his waist and held him close.</p><p>            "I bet I can fall asleep faster than you can." Arin chuckled, nuzzling into Dan's hair.</p><p>            "You're on."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>